The crosscutting of lead caning used in producing stained glass work has presented a problem which heretofore has not been satisfactorily solved. The lead caning which has an I-cross section tends to have its center web or heart bent or crushed by the severing blade. This is true when a manual or power vibrated blade having a sawing action is used, and it is true when a longitudinally vibrating blade delivers rapid impacts across the longitudinal axis of the cane. Accordingly, the simple objective of the present invention is to provide a severing tool for lead caning which will cleanly cut through the caning without crushing or otherwise distorting its center web, thus avoiding inconvenient and time-consuming follow-up work in attempting to straighten out the crushed web or heart of the cane.
Great success in solving the above problem is achieved in the invention by employing a power-operated blade which vibrates or oscillates in rotation around the longitudinal axis of the blade shank and the shaft to which the blade is secured, the forward cutting edge of the oscillating blade being across and preferably at right angles to the axis of oscillation. The oscillating blade embodied in the invention is conveniently held in a housing or body which also extends across the axis of the blade and its oscillating shaft to form a substantially T-shaped lightweight power tool conveniently held in one hand. Means are provided to adjust the amplitude of oscillation of the blade.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.